


Habichuelas mágicas

by CarmenRuizG



Series: Érase una vez: ¿y si...? [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dimension Travel, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Magic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmenRuizG/pseuds/CarmenRuizG
Summary: ¿Y si Rumplestiltskin hubiera encontrado una forma de viajar a la tierra sin magia mucho antes?





	Habichuelas mágicas

Rumplestiltskin miró a su alrededor. Tras él se encontraba el tallo de habichuelas, rodeado por un círculo de piedra. El empedrado del suelo era gris y el patio se extendía kilómetros y kilómetros hasta las murallas. El castillo, ante él, también era enorme. La puerta de doble hoja se abrió de golpe.

—Ser Oscuro. —El gigante cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando al resto en el interior—. No eres bienvenido aquí.

Rumplestiltskin rió con aquel timbre agudo que se clavaba en los oídos.

—Todo el mundo tiene un precio, querido —replicó, moviendo las manos—. El ser bienvenido aquí lo tiene, estoy seguro…, y también que me vaya. Vengo a ofreceros un trato.

El gigante frunció el ceño. La barba blanca le llegaba hasta la tripa y no había distinción entre sus dos cejas.

—No queremos ningún trato con alguien que frecuenta tanto el mundo humano.

—El trato incluye deshaceros del mundo humano. —Sonrió enseñando los dientes amarillentos—. Llevaros a una tierra libre de ellos.

—Ya lo hemos hecho —replicó el gigante—. Hace décadas que no comerciamos con ellos.

Rumplestiltskin rió. Qué ingenuo.

—Arlo, Arlo, Arlo. Sabes que eso no es cierto; aún estáis conectados a su mundo. —Señaló con ambas manos el tallo que había tras él.

—Lo talaremos.

—Encontrarán otra forma de subir. —Rumplestiltskin miró al futuro. Aún le costaba discernir las posibilidades de los hechos, pero había algunos muy claros y nítidos. La profetisa de la que había obtenido aquel poder había sido una ilusa al considerar aquel don una maldición—. Y, si os quedáis aquí, vuestra especie será aniquilada, al igual que vuestra preciadas habichuelas. Tal vez ahora quieras cambiar de opinión, querido —rió.

—Mientes. —El gigante apretó la mandíbula.

—Oh, puedo decirte incluso su nombre. —El Ser Oscuro volvió a mirar al futuro—. Ah, sí. Sí… Jacqueline. —Pronunció el nombre despacio, saboreando las sílabas—. Ese es el nombre de vuestra perdición.

Arlo bufó.

—¿Qué quieres a cambio?

Rumplestiltskin sonrió.

—Una habichuela mágica.

—No. —El gigante apretó los puños—. No permitiremos que llegue a manos humanas a través de tus sucios tratos.

El Ser Oscuro aplaudió. Así que había más; lo sabía. Aquella maldita hada le había dicho que no, que ya no quedaban más, pero había sido una mentira.

—No llegaría a manos humanas, querido. Es para uso personal. Abriré el portal ante ti si así lo quieres, y luego os llevaré a esa tierra. —Extendió la mano—. ¿Trato hecho?

—¿Cuál es el truco? —Arlo se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Dónde vas a llevarnos realmente?

—No hay truco. —Rumplestiltskin bajó las manos—. Me voy a otro mundo y no quiero tener asuntos pendientes en este.

El gigante dudó durante uno, dos, tres, cuatro instantes. Finalmente, asintió.

—Trato hecho.

El Ser Oscuro aplaudió mientras reía. Arlo se giró y entró en el castillo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Rumplestiltskin oyó cómo hablaba y discutía con el resto de gigantes hasta que, al cabo de un rato, volvió a salir. Llevaba una habichuela en la mano derecha.

—Aquí tienes, Ser Oscuro.

Arlo se agachó, dejó la habichuela en el suelo y se incorporó. Rumplestiltskin se quedó mirándola. Era transparente y pensó en la primera vez que había visto una, en Nunca Jamás, en su padre, en la sombra, en la muñeca que había dejado atrás y en las costureras que le habían enseñado a hilar.

La habichuela adquirió un brillo azulado y Rumplestiltskin desterró aquellos pensamientos de su mente. El portal se abrió. Se centró en la tierra sin magia y en Baelfire, en el brillo verdoso alrededor del vórtice blanquecino que su hijo había atravesado.

El gigante dijo algo y él los transportó a todos a un confín del Bosque Encantado al que la especie humana no había llegado ni llegaría jamás.

Se quedó mirando el portal y, tras aferrar su daga con fuerza, lo cruzó.

La luz lo obligó a cerrar los ojos. Sentía su cuerpo flotar y girar; lo único estático era la daga, en su mano derecha. Lo último que necesitaba era que se perdiese en algún mundo intermedio del viaje y que volviesen a separarlo de Baelfire. Probó a abrir los ojos, pero la luz seguía siendo demasiado intensa.

Sentía que llevaba una eternidad flotando. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría transcurrido? Sólo había tardado unos meses. Había intentado encontrar a un poseedor de una habichuela mágica dispuesto a hacer un trato por todo el Bosque Encantado, siempre en vano. Harto de fracasos, finalmente había decidido hacer caso a las leyendas sobre el origen de las habichuelas y los gigantes que vivían en lo alto de un tallo. No podía tardar mucho, o Bae crecería y se haría viejo. El tiempo en cada reino transcurría de forma tan diferente que era imposible hacer ningún cálculo acertado.

La pierna izquierda empezó a dolerle. ¿Cuánto faltaría? No podría perdonarse llegar demasiado tarde.

El portal terminó de forma abrupta. De pronto estaba en el suelo, de rodillas sobre un adoquinado sucio y negruzco. La daga seguía en su mano y se la guardó en el interior de la capa. Intentó ponerse en pie, pero la pierna le falló y se dio de bruces contra el suelo.

«El precio de la cobardía». Bufó. Era de noche y el cielo estaba nublado. Un coche de caballos pasó unos metros más allá.

Había una estructura vertical de metal unos pasos a la derecha y Rumplestiltskin gateó hasta allí. En lo alto, tenía una cámara de cristal que emitía luz. Se apoyó en la estructura y se ayudó de los brazos para impulsarse y no caer.

Una vez en pie, miró a su alrededor. A su espalda había una torre con un reloj enorme en lo alto. La aguja grande marcaba «X» y la pequeña, «VII». Más allá había un tubo amplio y tan alto como la torre que emitía un humo negro al cielo.

Un grupo de gente pasó a su lado y Rumplestiltskin agudizó el oído. Hablaban un idioma que nunca antes había escuchado y, por mucho que lo intentó, el gentío desapareció tras una esquina sin que consiguiese entenderlo. En el Bosque Encantado aquello habría sencillísimo; los poderes del Ser Oscuro incluían entender y poder hablar cualquier idioma. Sin embargo, allí…

Algo tocó su pierna derecha y Rumplestiltskin miró hacia abajo. Era un carboncillo. Se agachó a recogerlo y lo observó durante un instante.

Ya sabía cómo encontrar a Baelfire.

Volvió al suelo y escribió su nombre una, dos, tres, cuatro veces. No tenía ni idea de cuán grande era aquel mundo y buscarle sin ninguna pista era absurdo. Sin embargo, así tal vez llegase a sus oídos o a los de alguien que le hubiese conocido que alguien se dedicaba a escribir su nombre en las calles.

Rumplestiltskin lo hizo durante días, reptando para desplazarse y alcanzar otros suelos y muros. La gente se le quedaba mirando; a veces le decían algo, otras le dejaban algunas monedas, otras le daban algo de comida. Un extrañoataviado con un sombrero de copa entró en un edificio, salió con un bastón y se lo dio. Él trató de hacerse entender y aquel hombre le dijo unas palabras que no fue capaz de comprender.

A los tres días, cuando ya empezaba a desesperar y a trazar estrategias para aprender el idioma, lo vio. Le había crecido el pelo y llevaba ropas de aquel mundo, pero era él.

Él estaba apoyado contra un muro, con el bastón en una mano y el carboncillo en la otra. Bae se encontraba a unos metros de él, escarbando en un cubo de basura.

—¡Bae! —lo llamó. Tenía la voz ronca y la garganta áspera y los ojos húmedos y las manos temblorosas—. ¡Baelfire!

El muchacho se quedó inmóvil un momento y después se giró, despacio. Lo vio tragar saliva. Estaba a sólo unos metros.

—Bae, soy yo. —Rumplestiltskin se apoyó en el muro y se ayudó del bastón para ponerse en pie. Dio un paso, luchando por mantener el equilibrio.

Baelfire parpadeó.

—¿Papá? —murmuró.

Rumplestiltskin asintió. Su hijo se abalanzó sobre él y lo desestabilizó. Acabaron en el suelo, Bae abrazado a él y con las lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, él también estaba llorando.

—Bae, hijo, lo siento tantísimo. —Lo estrechó contra sí con fuerza—. No ha habido un solo día en que no me haya arrepentido de haberte abandonado…

—Sabía que vendrías —murmuró entre sollozos—. Sabía que vendrías, y a veces me sentía estúpido por seguir confiando, pero lo sabía…

Bae se separó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Y la daga? ¿Cómo has llegado aquí?

—La daga está aquí, conmigo. —Rumplestiltskin señaló los bolsillos internos de su capa—. La he traído para que nadie pueda controlarme y ser libre. Para llegar hice un trato con un gigante.

Baelfire se separó de él.

—¡¿Un trato?! —le gritó.

—Un trato justo. —Rumplestiltskin alzó las manos—. Sin trucos, sin segundas intenciones. Sólo quería una habichuela para poder llegar hasta ti, nada más.

Baelfire lo miraba con recelo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que llegaste? —añadió Rumplestiltskin.

—Cuatro días.

—Han sido dos meses en nuestro mundo. Temía no llegar a tiempo, o que te hubiese pasado algo, o… —Se le cortó la voz.

Bae lo miró a los ojos y se acercó a él.

—Ahora estamos juntos. Y podemos construir una nueva vida sin magia.

—Sin magia —asintió él, cogiéndole de la mano—. Te lo juro, Bae. Te lo juro por ti.

Su hijo lo abrazó de nuevo y él sonrió. Nunca se había sentido tan en casa.


End file.
